An Overdue Apology
by abernathys
Summary: Whenever she glanced up to turn the page she spotted them; they were there, small groups of people (mainly girls, much to Lily's annoyance) milling around whispering and directing covert glances at her. She knew why this was; because of what had happened at breakfast this morning. This was all because of Potter.


Lily slammed the book she had been trying to read shut; she was used to hearing hushed voices talking about her supposed 'relationship' with Potter. They had in previous years been referred to as the 'married couple' of Gryffindor Tower. All of their fellow Gryffindors and most of the school had been placing bets for years as to when Lily would finally cave and agree to go out with him even if it was just to shut him up. Today however, they were different whispers; normally they would have been only just hushed voices spouting nonsense like 'Who does she think she's kidding? The whole school knows she fancies Potter,' as she passed, she would continue on down the corridor without giving a flying broomstick. But now, they were in very whispered tones almost inaudible, whenever she glanced up to turn the page she spotted them; they weren't overly obvious they were just there, small groups of people (mainly girls, much to Lily's annoyance) milling around whispering and directing covert glances at her.

She huffed shoving her essay and the book she'd slammed shut into her bag before marching out of the library with her head held high, not chancing a glance at any of the observers as she passed. She knew why this was; because of what had happened at breakfast this morning. This was all because of Potter.

She had swung herself off the bench this morning after a hearty breakfast only to find the figure of him blocking her path yet again. This hadn't bothered her so much, since being made the Heads of the school he had been less arrogant and become more charming and funny as she had gotten to know him better. He smiled and she returned his smile, she thought he was going to ask her about Head duties but was she wrong. He hadn't asked her out since the middle of their sixth year of school, that's why she wasn't prepared for it.

"Is there something you wanted Potter?" She asked as politely as she was able too at that ghastly hour. She had never been a morning person.

He had blinked a few times before recovering and looking at her reproachfully. She then realised her mistake, she had called him Potter, when they had agreed at the start of the year that she would call him James now they had to work together.

"James," She said feeling her cheeks redden a little "James. Sorry."

"Quite alright Lily," He said flashing that smile at her, the one that normally had girls falling over themselves to breathe the same air as him. "I was just wondering something actually,"

"Oh about prefect rounds? We should really sit down and work out a rota James," She had continued babbling on without noticing he still had that smile plastered on his face.

"No, about whether you'd come to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

"And…..what did you just say?" She had stopped midsentence because she had heard him crystal clear. But what he had said wasn't what was bothering her; it's was fact that upon hearing these words her stomach had involuntarily flipped over and she had become a little hot under the collar.

"I…" She had stammered making him raise his eyebrows at her; she hated it when he did that. He was waiting for her answer; the whole school in fact was waiting. The Great Hall had become deathly silent, she could feel even the teachers were watching this display. And then had come the words that she had never meant to say, it was a defensive reflex on her part; when actually she had been on the brink of saying yes. "Honestly Potter, when are you going to get over this sickening notion that I'm actually going to say 'Yes' to you one day? Because everyone but you seems to have realised that I'm not interested. And I never will be, so stop bothering me with your incessant questioning!"

It was then when she had stalked around him and left him standing there dumbfounded. She had then spent most of her morning in the library trying to catch up on her work and failing due to this incident running through her mind over and over in slow motion. She hadn't meant to. They were getting on so much better lately, she was finding herself liking him more and more each time they were alone together. He couldn't resist making himself look a prat in front of his friends obviously because that's what teenage boys do and probably had done since the beginning of time. He was considerate and unnervingly charming when it was just the two of them. Since the start of term she had found herself looking forward to their weekly meetings.

Lily stalked around the corner to find herself face to face with Black, Potters best friend and the least favourite of hers from the 'Marauders'.

"Where is he?" She demanded before he could even fix her with so much as a hard stare.

"In the grounds last time I checked," Black huffed his eyes narrowing

"Thank you," She said striding round him smacking him with her bag a little as she passed.

"You'd better not say anything to upset him again, Evans!"

She had barely made it across the patch of lawn in front of the Entrance Hall before she spotted him; he was sitting crumpled at the base of a tree the Marauders regularly lounged under on warm days. As she approached she wondered how she had come to this, it wasn't a nasty surprise by any means. She had always thought he had the potential to conduct himself properly and less like an arrogant prat and now she'd seen it, she had to confess she liked it. This made him even more attractive than she ever thought possible. She threw herself down onto the grass beside him, following his gaze to the lake, where the giant squid was just about breaking the surface of the icy water. He showed no signs of wanting to look at her; he continued to focus on the lake. She sighed.

"You surprised me," She said also fixing her eyes on the lake "I didn't expect it that's all,"

"So you decided to insult me in front of the entire school? Excellent plan there, Evans," He replied in monotone. She noted the renewed use of her surname which meant she had most definitely crossed a line that morning.

"What can I do?" She sighed looking at the ground this time

"Apologise." James said, again without looking at her.

Apologies were something new for her to direct at him. In all of their years at school she had never once apologised for shouting at him or humiliating him in front of their classmates. And he had never asked her too, he had always brushed it off like it didn't matter. She saw now quite clearly that it did matter, a lot.

"I never meant to humiliate you this morning James, or any other time I've shouted at you in front of a group of people. You haven't asked me out since the middle of last year, I thought you'd given up. It was a reflex and not a nice one I admit. So there, I, Lily Evans am profusely sorry for ever humiliating you." She said looking up at him to find he was looking at her with a genuine smile and not that smirk he usually wore.

"You know, you have some mad apologising skills," He grinned. She knew this meant that he understood how sorry she was. She grinned back at him for a minute before she felt her cheeks flush and she looked away. "Is there something else you came out here for other than to beg my forgiveness?"

There was.

"Ask me again," She said quietly

"Ask you what?" He said

"Ask me again," She repeated more firmly this time.

"Ask you what again?"

"What you asked me this morning!" She said looking up at him; he was enjoying this far too much.

"Remind me, what exactly did I ask you this morning?" He grinned at her, knowing that she was getting frustrated with him again.

"Potter!" She half shouted jumping to her feet "See! This is why I get annoyed with you, you pester me for years. YEARS. And then when I consider accepting, you turn back into an arrogant….." She was cut off by him taking her hands in his and kneeling in an upright position.

"Lily Evans, would you do me the great honour of accompanying me to Hogsmeade next Saturday?" He said seriously, his eyes fixed on hers.

"I would love too James," She said, and then smiling when he looked almost like he was going to faint. He grinned up at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this for tumblr a while ago and I made some modifications to it but I thought you guys might like to read it too! :)<strong>


End file.
